The Naughty & Nice List
by Thunder.Blade132
Summary: How far is Jack willing to go for a friend? How much further will he go for his family? North finds out in the 3rd installment of "First Introductions" (Makes references to the other two stories) Bonus: An upset Bunnymund blames Jack for having to be put through one of North's lectures.


A/N: Again... I'm unsure how to do his accent, but I find North's easier then Bunny's... So, this is the last of my pre-written stories.. I have the basic idea for Tooths, I just need to get it written down and add small stuff to make it cool. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.

Nicolas St. North flew across the sky, laughing as his sleigh headed out to give wonder to the children. _This is it! The day I bring joy to the children_.

Christmas was his day. The most important day for the young children all over the world. Yes, Easter was important, and the nightly dreams that Sandy sent to them were also of great worth. Their memories also held a special place in their hearts, but Christmas eve... That was truly a night of magic. Not only for the children, but adults too, who had long ago forgotten their old beliefs.

With the winds rushing by, North guided his sleigh to his first destination, as the silent night began. He'd have to thank Sandman again this year, for making sure everyone was asleep. With a shout of pure joy, he headed off, not knowing that in the small town of Burgess, there was someone awake...

Jack felt his eyes droop, but he quickly jerk himself awake. He had to stay up... he needed to see Santa. Jack wouldn't even dare leave their living room to go outside in the cold. It would help wake him up more, but he might miss his chance. He had no clue where their home was on Santa's schedule, he just hoped he could stay up long enough for it to happen.

Letting out a small sigh, Jack got up and walked around. His thoughts drifted to his bed, and its warmth. He wanted to head back into it and wrap himself in his covers, letting the magic of Christmas happen in the dark night, with no prying eyes... He had been in the comfort of dreams earlier that night, but something had woken him up. That something being his sister.

Nah, she was still in her room, dreaming of the morning. Jack had been woken by his words to her. A promise he had made. As her big brother, he would never break a promise.

With thoughts on his reason for staying up, Jack stood up straight, and with new resolve, faced their chimney. He would be ready and waiting for the big man to come.

It seemed like hours, but for Jack, it could have very well been only minutes, when he finally heard the sound of something on their roof. He resisted the urge to go outside to check it out. It would soon be coming inside. Jack stretched and readied himself to meet the very center of Christmas. He felt an odd sensation go through him as he suddenly saw a figure near their fire place.

Yeah, Santa was big, yeah, Santa wore red... but no where did it say he was this HUGE ALMOST PIRATE LOOKING GUY WITH TWIN SWORDS! As Jack's eyes scanned the big man, a certain verse from a song came to mind. _He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake! _Jack fell back a few steps and wished he had tried to be good this year... he _really _would rather not be on this guy's bad side.

No_! _He thought sternly. _I have to do this... _With his thoughts focused on his intent for staying up, he stood at full height and waited for Santa to notice him.

North, for his part. didn't see Jack right away. The main reason being that one of his magic snow globes had come loose and he had needed to grab it before it shattered. With it settled in its proper place, he looked around, ready to start setting up Christmas in this homes. When his eyes met Jacks, though, he let out a small gasp of surprise... for him anyways... What Jack heard was no less then a yell, even if it was a bit quieter.

"Jack!" North called out in a load whisper. He was surprised that the boy was up... Sandy had said each of them were in bed... but it was few hours ago... and he had probably woken up for a drink or something. He waited for the boy to look at him with eyes full of excitement at the joys of Christmas, at seeing the very essence of Wonder, and meeting the holiday figure for the first time like all the other children do...

Nope... not from Jack. What North got instead was... w-wait... w-was that... a... was that a glare?! No, no... it was more like... a challenge... The guardian of Wonder could only look on in confusion at the boy's reaction to him being there...

His thoughts were cut off by the boy's whispered voice.

"Santa... I know we're not supposed to stay up and wait for you.. but this is important." Jack's voice was calm and steady. He had been waiting all night for this, he wasn't going to mess up now.

"What is so important, Jack?"

When he heard Santa speak, he let a small grin slip. He could tell the man was trying to whisper, but it was almost as loud as Jack speaking normally... Wonder how loud his bellowing would be...

Swallowing hard, he waited a moment before replying. "I'm making sure that you keep my sister on the Nice List." His face had now returned to it's '_I dare you to try and do it'_ glare.

"Jack, why would I move her... she is like angel." North continued, his voice somewhat confused.

"I know... but yesterday some of the village kids were picking on her. I tried to stop them, but than they went after me instead... I was fine with that.. I could take them. " As he continued to tell his tale, Jack become more of a narrator sharing a wondrous story, then just a small boy retelling the days events. "Then, out of no where, one of the boys stagger back as his cheek got punched by the very girl they had been picking on. I was almost as surprised as they were.. My little sis... hitting an older boy and standing up for herself." When Jack got to this part in his story, he face seemed to light up. He let a bright smile loose as he talked about how afterwards she was upset with herself. Jack let out a small laugh as he described how cute she looked when she was worried.

"So, with it being so close to Christmas, she told me she was scared of being put on the Naughty List this year. I promised that I would make sure that would never happen, so I stayed up to make sure you knew that..." He paused a minute there to look at North's face. Jack's eyes were full of determination, just waiting for the big big man's reaction.

"Hmmm, So you stay up to look after sister... to make sure she is on Nice list..." After getting a small nod in confirmation, he continued. "What about you? You don't stay up to see if you get on Nice List?" North patiently waited for Jack's answer, wondering how the young boy would react to that.

Jack seemed to falter, his eyes getting a sad look. "I don't mind if I'm on the Naughty list." He said quietly. He hadn't thought Santa would bring that up. Sure, he wasn't the best kid in the world, but what kid didn't want presents... Jack also had a feeling that, including this little stunt, he wouldn't have made in on the Nice list anyways...

North looked at the boy in surprise. He had stayed up so late, even when North could tell the boy was tired. Jack had stayed up for the sake of his sister, and for her alone. The Guardian's heart melted at the love and care this boy had for his family. He was willing to give up his Christmas so others could enjoy it. Sure, he wouldn't have been on the Nice List without this evening's events, but the child may not have known that. There was no way that Nicolas St. North could, in good mind, put this boy on the Naughty List this year.

"Don't worry... I understand." He reached down and patted Jack, trying to apply as little force as possible, so as not to push him to the ground. "You both are on Nice List, though. No reason for worry" He said with a large smile.

Immediately, North knew he made the right decision when he saw how Jack's face lit up. Even though this boy was coming to the age where disbelief started to set in, Jack had the eyes of an innocent child. Looking at life with all its magic surrounding him.

"But..." North continued, and Jack's face immediately faltered. "I can't bring Christmas if children are awake..."

Jack seemed to get the hint, and quickly rushed towards his room with a final "Bye, Santa." After a moment though, his head popped back in the room.

"Do you know Sandy... the Sandman... guy made of sand... gives cool dreams and stuff?" He asked, unsure of how others addressed his friend.

North, surprised at the question, only nodded.

"Tell him I said 'hi', and thanks for the neat present." Jack said with a smile. It quickly turned into a mischievous smirk. "And tell the Easter Bunny 'Thanks for the grenade'." With those words, Jack was gone, headed off to bed now that his mission was completed.

North continued to look at the place where Jack had been, thinking over the requests the boy had made. Jack had seen quite a few of the Guardians... but North's main concern was what happened during those encounters...

North could only shake his head. He's going to have a long talk with Bunnymund about giving children his Egg grenades.

**Some 300 years later...**

"FROST!" the yell echoed throughout the halls of the North Pole

Jack quickly looked around, having been interrupted from his conversation with Phil. The Winter spirit was surprised at the outburst of Bunnymund... he had already tripped all of Jack's pranks today... what more did he have to yell about?

Jack had to hold in a bit of a laugh as Bunnymund came around the corner. His ears and cheeks had red tints to them, like he was really embarrassed, or really mad... probably the latter. The thought to run came and went, but Jack wanted to find out what had gotten the kangaroo so mad.

"What's up, Carrot top?" He said with his signature smirk as the large rabbit came up to him, eyes piercing daggers at him, and nostrils flaring. It was fun to witness that seeing as Bunny had a small nose in the first place.

"I just had'ta endure a bloody long lecture from North... and you know whose fault that is?" Bunnymund's deep voice cut through any other activities that had been going on around them. Complete silence followed as Jack only grew confused. Bunny was obviously blaming Jack... the winter spirit just couldn't figure out why.

"No clue what your going on about, Kangaroo..." With a simple shrug, Jack denied all knowledge to what ever Bunny had done to bring in one of North's famous speeches.

"Oh, no, you bloody frost sprite. You know exactly what I'm talkin' 'bout." Bunny started, Jack tried to interrupt, but was cut off as the Guardian of Hope continued on. "North just talked to me about my responsibilities as a Guardian.. Protectin' the little ankle-biters, and givin' them hope an' all... Nah, I'm good with that part, I know that, North knows that, but North seemed to get the idea that I'm givin' away my weapons... specifically, my little egg grenades durin' Easter. Now... _Jack_." Bunny emphasized as he leaned in closer to the culprit. "Who do ya' think gave him tha' idea?" he finished with mock curiosity.

Phil tried to cut in and say something, but he was interrupted by a wave of Bunny's paw in his face. "Don't go sidin' with him, ya walkin' carpet" Phil let out a huff, and rolled his eyes at the rabbit in front of him.

It was on the tip of his tongue of what Bunny was referring too... almost, almost... YES! The Christmas after he had met the Easter Bunny for the first time. "_Tell the Easter Bunny 'Thanks for the grenade' "_Jack had to let a smirk escape. He couldn't believe North remembered that... especially right now. It's been like... 300 years? What brought that up? Something must have triggered the memory to return... or Tooth had given North his memories for some reason... It was probably the first reason... that sounds more plausible.

Bunny just stared at Jack as the boy went through his thoughts. When a smirk appeared on his lips, Bunnymund knew that Jack remembered the day as well as he did. The Easter Bunny opened his mouth to speak, but saw Jack turn his head slightly and get the smallest of glints in his eyes. _Shoot!_ Bunny quickly made a grab for the winter spirit, but he felt the winds pick up the boy and shoot him past him. After a small brush against his fur, the winter spirit was gone, only leaving his ringing laughter throughout the halls of the workshop.

Bunny just shook his head in frustration and turned towards Phil, who now had an amused expression on his furry face, almost screaming out _'I know something you don't.'_ "Wha'da you smilin' bout?" When the Yeti just shrugged in reply, the Guardian turned and walked away, mumbling about getting back at the frost spirit that had caused him so much trouble that day.

Jack waited just outside the window, watching as Bunny left Phil and the other Yetis. Jumping down and standing next to his large friend, he brought out a small egg. "Now..." He said with eyes full of mischief, holding up his newly aquired Egg Grenade. "What to do with this little beauty?"

Phil let his smile grow a bit more. After Bunny's insult to him, he was willing to let Jack have one more go at the Easter Bunny... as long as it didn't mess up the workshop too much.

A/N: If any one has an idea of what they want Jack to use the grenade for, I would love to know 'cause I have no idea ^-^ I really like the thought of Jack playing around with Bunny's weapons I guess. This is shorter then my other two, but I had more of an idea of where I wanted to go with my others. I'll try to get Tooth's up quick so you all can read it and be happy.

How you would all feel if I included Pitch in my "First Introductions" series?


End file.
